David Cage
David Cage (born December 23, 1983) is an American professional wrestler.He is currently not employed by anyone.He is best known for being in the Underground Pro Wrestling and holding every championship they had. Early life Cage was born December 23, 1983 in Tampa, Florida.he is the oldest of his 2 brothers, Nick and Dan.Cage attended Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts.After he graduated from Springfield he went to the Underground Pro Training Center to start his training. Professional Wrestling Career Training Cage started training to be a Professional Wrestler right after he got out of collage.While in UPW Training Center, Cage held the spot for the best wrestler in speed and strength.While in a training match the UPW Owner Jim Gray came to watch his young talent do what they love best.Cage was in the main event facing Felix Coleman.Felix was bigger than Cage but Cage didn't back down and he won the match after hitting what he calls know the Killswitch.That's when Jim signed Cage to a contract. Underground Pro Wrestling The Start Of Something New When Cage made his debut in the UPW no one wanted to be around him.David was all ways left out of everything.That's when Jim Gray came up to David and gave him the shot of a life time.David Cage was gave a shot at the UPW World Heavyweight Championship.David took the shot but he lost his first time.David then had a match with the man that hated him just because he came to UPW.He had a match with Chris Night.It was for a shot to be in the Underground Battle Royal For the UPW United States Championship.It was a hard fought match and ended with a double count out.The staff of UPW put both men in the Battle Royal and filled the last two spots.This is where the new Era started of David Cage.David final got some friends in the UPW and got more matches. The Birth Of A Champion David Cage became the UPW United States Champion after winning a 10 man battle royal match.It was a 36 min. match and it took all the wrestlers in it to new levels.Adam Cage became the new UPW Rising Star to watch.David Cage became the new UPW United States champion and got his first championship ever.He wouldn't let it go for nothing.He put it on the line week in and week out.He had a good run as the United States champion.But in his tenth title match putting the title on the line he was facing Chris Night, in an Extreme Rules Death Match.Cage lost the match.He was sad.The thought of not being a champion went thew his head why he was laying on the match.Then he started filling sharp pains in his left arm's ACL and then he just laid there.Then UPW Staff and doctors came out to check on him.He whispered that his ACL was hurting so they took him to the back.They found out that he torn his ACL.He waited to find out what was wrong with his arm and when was put on the bench for some time when he found out. The Injury Cage was set to be on the bench for a year.He had to have surgery done on his arm and had to stay out of action.The time he had with his Injury he was working out more to get stronger and faster.The doctor didn't want him to but he need to stay in shape.He didn't have a good time on his Injury and that's when he was watching UPW from his home and seen the ad for the upcoming pay per view Chamber Of Doom.David thought about makin a return.Cage worked out very hard to get ready for this match and then a week before the PPV he went out to where the ppv would be and got ready. Return To UPW David Cage returned to UPW during Chamber Of Doom ppv.He came out in number 6 in the Chamber for the world heavyweight championship.It came down to Cage and Chris Night to crown a new World Heavyweight Champion.Cage went all out on Chris.Cage won the UPW World Championship and returned to UPW 5 months before he was set to.After Cage returned to UPW a lot had changed.They went from a 6 Sided ring to a 4 sided ring.After Cage lost the UPW World Championship to Christian Moore, Cage found a tag team partner in the name of Chris Night.They hated each other but they both wanted on thing the Tag Team Titles.Chris and David would call themselves The Brotherhood and would win the UPW Tag Team Championships on more than one time.He Retired from UPW after losing the UPW Tag Team Titles the last time to Nick and John Knight In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Killswitch -- (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover or a powerslam) ** Death's Door -- (Double Knee Face Buster Aka Codebreaker) * Move List ** Diving leg drop bulldog ** Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope ** Fisherman suplex ** Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics ** Running leaping shoulder block ** Running one-handed bulldog ** Sitout hip toss ** Spinebuster ** Thesz press followed by multiple punches ** Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent ** Twisting belly to belly suplex ** Abdominal stretch ** Backbreaker ** Blatant choke ** Chop block ** Drop toe-hold ** Facebreaker knee smash, often as a back body drop counter ** Falling or running neckbreaker ** Figure four leglock ** Flowing DDT ** High knee strike ** Jumping knee drop ** Mounted punches ** Running clothesline ** Sleeper hold ** European uppercut ** Falling clothesline ** Full nelson slam ** Inverted headlock backbreaker ** Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent ** Rope hung DDT ** Wrenching chinlock ** Figure four leglock ** Flying forearm smash followed by a kip-up ** Inverted atomic drop ** Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to the outside ** Slingshot crossbody ** Diving elbow drop * Nicknames ** "The New Sensation" * Entrance themes ** "Call To Action" By Pillar ** "Hero" By Skillet ** "Tear Away" By Drowning Pool Championships and Accomplishments * Underground Pro Wrestling ** UPW World Champion (1 time) ** UPW United States Champion (1 time) ** UPW Tag Team Champion (3 time) with Chris Night See also Coming Soon Category:Wrestlers